


Tea Time Love Affair

by kiyamasho



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyamasho/pseuds/kiyamasho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war with the Fire Nation devastates her life in a way she could have never imagined, Mei Lin flees to the walls of Ba Sing Se. Once there she is determined to go on with her life and opens up a store to sell her handmade tea sets and pottery. Unfortunately no one seems too interested in her shop until one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pottery Shops and Tea Invites

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on fanfiction.net under the same handle and the same story name. I hope all of you enjoy it as much as the people there have enjoyed it.

Iroh, Fire Nation General turned exile was excited. In a few days time his tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, would be opening. A smile curved the older man's lips upwards as he and his nephew ambled down the crowded market street. Truly he was blessed. Owning his own tea shop was a dream come true. He could see it now, green and gold tapestries...elegant cups and with steaming pots of tea nearby...customers milling around anxious to sample the latest blend...A beau-

"Uncle stop smiling like an idiot, people are staring!" the sharp tone cut through Iroh's day dream.

Sighing inwardly, Iroh turned and smiled at his nephew. Prince Zuko glared back, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Nephew, perhaps if you also smiled it would draw some attention away from me. I am sure the young ladies would enjoy it." Iroh finished his statement by glancing at a group of tittering teenage girls who were eyeing Zuko with interest. As Zuko's flush deepened, Iroh couldn't help but swell with pride. Indeed his nephew was very...Iroh felt his breath catch, his last thought slipping from his mind as he found himself staring at the most exquisite pottery he had ever seen.

In front of a tiny shop was a table featuring several tea sets. At first glance they appeared to be glass but as Iroh came closer he realized they were in fact rock. Picking up a tea cup reverently he studied the design. It had been hand painted with a white and gold floral design. It was perfect, exactly what the shop needed. Turning towards Zuko with shining eyes Iroh said happily, "Nephew! This is exactly what we have been searching for!"

Zuko's face twisted into another scowl as he looked at the cup and he replied flatly, "I thought we were searching for new flowers? You said it was of utmost importance. Remember?"

Iroh set the cup down carefully and stroked his beard. "Indeed nephew you are correct. You must continue with out me." He turned away and walked into the shop leaving an annoyed Zuko on his own.

* * *

 

Mei Lin's eyes were closed as she sat behind the counter inside her small pottery shop. With a deep sigh she opened her eyes and glanced at her wares while shaking her head. It had been a mistake to open this shop. In the three weeks since its opening less than a handful of customers had graced her shop doorway. Her vases, plates, cups, and tea tea sets were all hand made by her; each one uniquely beautiful. Each one unappreciated by the bustling crowd outside the door. Sadness filled Mei. Ba Sing Se was nothing more than a disappointment. She had come here seeking refuge after her village had been destroyed by the fire nation...after her only son, Sheng, had been forced into the Fire Nation's Militia... A burst of pain spread through Mei Lin's chest and she brushed aside a tear, there was no use dwelling on the past. She had to concentrate on the now...and now no one was interested in her pottery.

Her spirits sank lower. Standing, Mei slipped out from behind the counter. She would close up early and head to the local tea shop. Perhaps a hot cup of tea would lift her spirits. She grabbed the broom and began to briskly sweep the shop floor, careful to not hit any of the tables. As Mei swept dust out from under the table near the shop entrance the door opened and hit her from behind. Surprised she dropped the broom with a small cry and it hit the floor with a clatter.

"Oh pardon me! I did not mean to harm you...here allow me."

Mei turned and watched stunned as the gentleman who had entered and hit her with the door, bent over to retrieve her fallen broom. As he straightened and handed it back to her, Mei could only gape at him. He was dressed simply but well, his grey hair braided neatly in the back. His long beard, in a fashionable cut, flowed over his chest and she couldn't help noticing he had a large girth. His amber eyes crinkled in concern when she stayed silent. After a moment Mei flushed in embarrassment and bowed slightly.

"No, please forgive me...welcome to my shop, I hope you will find what you are searching for." She straightened, excitement beginning to rise in her.

The gentleman's eyes crinkled in amusement and he nodded before walking to the first display and studying the plates displayed upon it. Mei wanted nothing more than to go over and encourage him to buy something but she forced herself to go back behind the counter and wait patiently. Attempting not to be obvious, she watched the man as he browsed. He would carefully pick something up and stare at it for several moments before carefully setting it down and going to the next item.

Mei felt herself swell with pride. It was obvious from the look on the gentleman's face he was enthralled with what he was looking at. This...this is what it meant to be a shop owner! Mei Lin was so caught up in her prideful thoughts that it took her a few moments to realize the man was trying to get her attention. He was standing in front of her and had placed a tea set on the counter. Mei flushed in embarrassment and cleared her throat. "Forgive me...I drifted off."

The gentleman laughed. "Forgive me for interrupting." He pointed to the items on the counter. "I wish to purchase these."

Mei nodded and began to carefully wrap up the tea set. Absently she noted he was purchasing one of her favorites. Perhaps she would make another set for herself. Mei handed him the wrapped items and he paid her. "Thank you for purchasing from my shop." She bowed slightly to him and he smiled at her before leaving.

Now...Now things were looking up.

* * *

 

"Uncle! You wasted your money on _another_ tea set?" Zuko stared in outrage at his uncle who was seated calmly in the center of the room sipping tea from his new tea cup.

Iroh sighed. "Nephew!" He paused to take another sip of his tea. "...one can never have too many tea sets; see, this one matches my new robe!" He chuckled softly as his nephew left the room in a huff. Iroh hoped that living here would sooth his nephew's bruised heart. A sudden image of the shop keeper from earlier flitted into his mind. Thinking about it now, she was a handsome older woman. Her beauty however had been marred by what seemed to be a heavy sadness. Iroh stroked his beard. What she needed was a nice cup of calming jasmine tea. Perhaps he would invite her to the shop once it was open.

A few days later found the exiled general outside of the shop. The opening of his shop was the next day and Iroh had decided to extend an invitation to the shop keeper of the beautiful tea sets. As he stepped into the shop he was surprised by the tension he felt in the air. The shop keeper was standing behind the counter and she was glaring defiantly at a well dressed, younger man.

"...Enough of your excuses Mei Lin, either you have the rent or you don't! Where's the money?"

Mei Lin took a deep breath, not noticing the customer from a few days before. "I...I don't have it right now...but I swear Yi Min I will have it within the next day."

Yi Min scowled at her. "Where have I heard that before? This shop of yours is a failure; a stupid dream of a foolish old woman. Your place is in th-!"

"Say one more word and I will teach you to respect your elders!" The voice was sharp and it lashed out at the younger man.

Mei Lin blinked in surprise as the customer from a few days ago stepped forward. Then her cheeks flooded with color. How humiliating for him to see her in such a situation! Yi Min growled under his breath and he glared at the other man before looking back at Mei. "You have until tomorrow night to get together this months rent, and the back rent! If not pack your things and leave!" He stormed out of the shop angrily.

For a moment it was silent. Mei Lin forced herself to look at the gentleman and she said stiffly, "You didn't have to step in."

He smiled slightly. "It was an honor to defend a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Mei Lin raised an eyebrow and laughed mirthlessly. "Please; don't flatter me. It has been many years since I could have been considered beautiful." She glanced around the shop and felt a deep sadness spread throughout her. Yi Min was her landlord and he had been generous to rent her both the shop space and a small apartment above it. She couldn't blame him for being angry. She would close the shop and move back down to the lower ring...It was an undesirable area but what choice did she have?

Touching a hand to her now aching head Mei Lin said bleakly to the man, "Sir, it appears that the shop will be closing, everything is now half priced."

Iroh felt his heart leap with excitement. Such a bargain! "Half priced! that's won...I mean..." he paused and cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "I am terribly sorry to hear that. I came today not to buy but to invite you to the opening of my tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. Ah...It seems I have forgotten my manors. I am Mushi."

Mushi? Poor man to have grown up with such a name...it was a wonder he turned out so kind. Mei Lin bowed in return. "And I am Mei Lin."

As if forgetting her earlier comment Iroh smiled graciously and replied, "Mei Lin, a fitting name for a jewel such as yourself." He brightened slightly. "Why don't I treat you to a cup of tea? It will relax your nerves and perhaps open your mind to a solution for your current problem."

Mei Lin stayed silent. Mushi's offer was kind and there was no reason for her to continue with the farce of being a shop keeper. A slight sigh slipped through her lips and she forced herself to smile. "I would be honored to join you for some tea."


	2. Disapproving Nephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei Lin and Iroh deepen their friendship while Zuko makes his feelings clear on the subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of Tea Time Love Affair, Enjoy!

Zuko walked into the apartment he and his uncle lived in and nearly fainted. Seated in the center of the room was his uncle and a woman. A woman. In horror he watched as the woman sipped from her tea cup and laughed at something his Uncle said. Zuko rubbed a hand across his eyes. Was it him or were they being surrounded by an aura of pink happiness?

* * *

 

Mei Lin drank the tea and was happy that she had agreed to Mushi's impromptu invitation. She had nearly turned around when she realized he was leading her to a private residence and not a tea shop like she had thought. But there was something calming about Mushi and Mei had decided to follow him. Now, an hour later, she sat in front of him drinking jasmine tea he had prepared himself. Without a doubt this was the best tea she had ever had the honor of drinking. Setting the cup down she smiled at Mushi. "Thank you for bringing me here Mushi, the tea is wonderful."

Mushi smiled graciously at her and poured more tea for her. "You flatter me. It is an honor for me to have such a beautiful woman in my home."

Mei laughed and drank some more tea, her cheeks flooding with color. She had quickly discovered that Mushi was an avid complimenter. It was strange to be called beautiful. She was fifty six, many years past her prime. Once, long ago, Mei had thick black hair and smooth skin, tanned from the sun and her body had been toned from working on her family's farm. Now...Her hair was streaked with grey and her face was lined with age. Mei was pulled from her thoughts by Mushi's voice. "Ah, Lee! Welcome home. Come here and great our guest!"

* * *

 

Iroh smiled innocently at his nephew and motioned for him to take a seat beside him and Mei. Zuko moved stiffly over to them and bowed slightly to Mei. Iroh was pleased when she smiled gently at his nephew and didn't gawk at his scar or stare at him in pity. Pouring Zuko a cup of tea Iroh said, "Lee this is Mei Lin, she is the owner of the that wonderful tableware shop."

Zuko nodded stiffly to Mei. When she closed her eyes to savor her tea the young man turned and glared daggers at his Uncle. Iroh raised an eyebrow in return and was about to say one of his many proverbs when Mei cleared her throat. Both men looked at her. She was staring at them with guarded curiosity. With a tiny smile she said softly, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now. I have many things to do before tomorrow." She stood and headed towards the door.

Iroh stood also. "Lee, please clean this up. I shall walk our guest home."

Zuko clenched his fist and replied tightly, "Yes Uncle..."

"Mushi...you don't have to do this. My home is very close."

"Nonsense!" Iroh paused to smile at Mei.

"It is after dark and it is better to be safe than sorry." He moved in front of her and opened the door.

As they slipped out of the house Iroh turned to glance back at his irate nephew and winked.

* * *

 

He winked. He had the audacity to wink! Zuko fought to control his anger as he began to put the tea set away. How could his Uncle jeopardize everything they'd worked for like this? At that moment an image of Jin came to Zuko's mind. Everything about her had drawn him in. He flushed remembering their kiss. It had been brief, but no so brief that Zuko hadn't been able to taste how sh...No! What was he thinking? Zuko scowled and willed Jin's face from his thoughts; it was too dangerous to get close to women. There was something about them that dulled the senses and when you realized the truth it was too late to do anything about it. No...He could not allow his Uncle to embark on such a path and put them both in danger. Zuko finished putting everything away and seated himself in the center of the room. He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. Hopefully his Uncle would be back soon and they would have a serious discussion.

* * *

 

It took Mei only two hours to pack up the contents of her house and the shop. Tomorrow she would venture down into the lower ring and look around for a suitable living place. Before she left she would go visit Mushi's new tea shop The Jasmine Dragon. Mei blushed. It was improper for her to be accepting invitations from men she barely knew but somehow Mushi had made her feel as though they had been friends for more than just a few hours. Mei's thoughts drifted towards Mushi's nephew, Lee. She could tell he hadn't been very happy about her being there in his home. And his scar...Such a terrible scar for someone so young. Mei sighed. The Firenation showed mercy to no one. After a moment she shook her head and stood. Walking over to where she had her night things Mei began to remove her tunic. She would go to sleep early; tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

 

Iroh hummed a tune to himself as he walked back from Mei Lin's home. She was a delightful and talented woman. Such shame that she was going to be moving tomorrow. Iroh rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Perhaps she could work for him in the tea shop. After all, he and Zuko couldn't do everything alone. He reached the apartment and slipped inside quietly. The lights were out which meant Zuko was already asleep. Iroh removed his shoes and smiled sadly. Prince Zuko worked hard, he deserved to rest. And now, with the shop opening, they would be able to afford to live more comfortably. It would not be a Firenation palace with servants but neither would his precious nephew want for anything. Slowly the old man crept towards the bedroom. He would change and join his nephew in sleep. Tomorrow would be a lo-

"Going to sleep so soon Uncle?"

Iroh jumped at the sound of his nephew's voice. Turning the older man realized his nephew was seated in the center of the room. "Zuko! Why are you sitting there in the darkness?"

Iroh walked over to his nephew and sat beside him. Zuko reached over and lighted one of the lamps. "I didn't want to waste the gas. Uncle...we need to talk."

Iroh smiled. "Shall I put on some tea?"

For a few minutes Zuko merely stared at him in silence. Finally the young man said flatly, "No Uncle, this will only take a few minutes."

"Very well, what is it you wish to speak about nephew?" Iroh settled back and hoped that this wouldn't take too long. He was ready to sleep.

Zuko folded his arms across his chest and replied sternly, "Uncle, I don't think you're being very wise about this...this...girl you've been seeing."

"Girl...? What gi...Zuko! Mei is...Mei Lin is nothing more than a neighbor."

"Neighbor! I haven't seen you inviting that annoying old man who lives on the other side of us for tea!"

"Zuko, you do not know what you are saying. Sometimes the unnoti-!"

"I DON'T want to hear another one of your proverbs Uncle!" Zuko lowered his voice before continuing, "This isn't right Uncle. We have to be careful, we may be pretending everything is alright but it's not! You're still a Firenation General and...and I'm still a Firenation Prince! We have bounties on our heads! She could find out and turn us in!"

Iroh crossed his arms. "Not every female is like Azula, Prince Zuko."

Beginning to feel desperate Zuko leapt to his feet and glared down at his Uncle. "Enough Uncle! I FORBID you to see this woman again! It's much too dangerous!"

Iroh didn't reply. Zuko took a deep breath and said with forced calmness. "Now I think its time we head for bed...It'll be a long day tomorrow." He waited for his Uncle to say something and when he remained silent the young man stomped off to the bedroom.

For a few moments Iroh could only sit in a shocked silence. His beloved nephew had just forbidden him to see a woman. Never in a million years had Iroh thought such a thing possible. A small chuckle escaped and soon he was laughing boisterously. At least now he knew his nephew had an imagination. Iroh stood and headed to the bedroom. He needed his rest for the next day.

* * *

 

The next morning Mei Lin went down to speak to Yi Min. Once she had his permission to leave her things in the house for a few hours Mei set out in the direction of The Jasmine Dragon. Mushi had told her they would be open early and a cup of tea would help fortify her what lay ahead. The shop was easy to find. It was located on the west end of the street and Mei was surprised at how magnificent it looked. People walked in and out, some of them stopping to chat by the fountain out front. Feeling hesitant Mei slowly walked up the steps and past the fountain. She stopped at the entrance and peeked in. She immediately spotted Lee; he was nearby serving tea to a couple. A few other waiters were spread out, taking and serving orders. The tables were all decorated with simple center pieces and clothes of silk hung down the wall.

"Mei! You managed to come!" At the sound of Mushi's voice, Mei was pulled from her observations and she smiled as he walked over to her. He was dressed in green robes and his body seemed to vibrate with excitement.

Mei bowed slightly to him. "Good morning Mushi. I thought it would be a good idea to come in the morning." She paused to glance around admiringly. "Everything looks wonderful!"

Mushi smiled proudly. "Thank you Mei, you are too kind. Come! You will sit at the best table in here."

Mei followed him and chuckled. "You already have a best table?"

Mushi led her to a table near one of the windows and once she was seated he replied, "The moment you sat down it became the best. I'll return in a moment!"

He walked off towards the back of the tea shop and Mei could feel her face heat up. That shameless old man! He should know better than flatter people so freely. She shook her head and reached out to touch the flower in the center piece as she waited for him to return.

* * *

 

Zuko watched the exchange from where he stood and shook his head. His Uncle was a fool for ignoring his warnings. With a sigh he turned around and began to clear a nearby table. He was just finishing when he felt someone tap his back. A few months ago Zuko would have whirled around and slammed a flaming fist into the face of whoever had touched him. Now he took a deep calming breath and turned. "Can I hel..." His voice faded into silence and he nearly dropped the tray in surprise.

"...Jin..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that second chapter. I actually have eleven chapters of this story written and finished but because I graduated and started working I...forgot to post them here. If you are impatient to find out what happens next feel free to go to fanfiction.net where the story can be found with the same username and title :)


	3. Tea with friends

Jin's face lit up with a smile and she threw her arms around Zuko and squeezed him. "Lee! I knew it was you!"

"Uh...yeah I guess it is me..." Carefully Zuko set the tray down and pried her arms from around him. "What are you doing here Jin?"

She took a step back, the smile never leaving her face. "I was running an errand for the shop I work at. I stopped here to drink some tea before heading back." A sudden frown spread across Jin's face and before Zuko could react she punched him in the arm.

Zuko gaped at her and rubbed his arm. "What the heck was that for?"

Jin crossed her arms and sniffed. "That was for ditching me on our date!"

"I didn't ditch you!"

Jin raised her arm to punch him again and Zuko groaned and said hastily, "Ok ok! Maybe...maybe I did ditch you...I'm sorry." He picked up the tray. "It was nice seeing you. Bye." Zuko turned and walked forward two steps before Jin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"If you think that saying sorry is going to make up for hurting my feelings..." Jin paused to move in front of Zuko and placed her hands on her hips. "Then you're wrong."

* * *

Mei Lin watched as Lee blushed and stammered his way through a conversation with a pretty girl and smiled. Watching the two of them brought back memories of when her late husband Ling had begun to court her. A soft smile touched Mei's face. Ling had been very handsome and hardworking. She had been very proud to be his wife. The smile faded slightly. They had only had a few short years together before the Firenation came. Mei's hand, which had been resting on her lap, fisted tightly. Even now, many years later, the pain hit her hard.

"If you are making that face because I took too long in returning, I promise I will never do it again!" Mushi's bright voice broke through Mei's melancholy thoughts and she blinked.

Mushi was standing now next to her, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. In his hand was a green and gold menu.

Mei smiled slightly. "Forgive me...I became lost in thought after watching your nephew with that young girl." She nodded in Lee's direction and noticed with interest that Mushi seemed surprised to see the two young teens together. The thought of Mushi not knowing something such as this caused the smile to turn into a grin. "I'm surprised Mushi." Mei paused before continuing teasingly, "I would have thought that you had their engagement party planned already."

"Engagement party? I have already begun planning the wedding." He handed her the menu before settling down in the chair beside her. "Please, choose anything you'd like."

Opening the menu Mei scanned the list of teas and pastries. After a moment she said softly, "I believe I will try the white symphony tea along with an egg custard tart." It would be slightly expensive but, seeing as how this was a sort of last hurrah, Mei was willing to spend the extra coins. Mushi's face brightened and he took the menu from her.

"White symphony! An excellent choice." Mushi turned and handed the menu to a passing waiter and instructed them to bring out two egg custard tarts, a glass of white symphony and another of ginseng. Turning back to Mei he folded his hands over his generous midsection and continued serenely, "Ginseng tea is a tea to soothe the heart and the mind."

Mei's leaned forward slightly and smiled. "I will try to remember that the next time my heart and mind need soothing." To herself she thought _Perhaps I should have ordered it now._ Her face fell slightly at the thought.

The smile that had been on Mushi's face faded slightly. He leaned forward and placed a hand over hers on the table. He gave it a light squeeze before replying softly, "I pray that that day will be long in coming."

* * *

Jin sipped at her tea and sighed happily as she watched Lee serve tea to some nearby customers. After her dramatic statement Jin had giggled and told Lee she would speak with him some more later. Pushing the near empty cup away she smiled. She hardly ever came up to this ring of the city. How lucky she was that she had decided to duck into this tea shop before heading back to her job!

After that "date" a few months ago, Jin had been too embarrassed to try and find Lee. It was obvious that he hadn't wanted to go out but after he had begun to relax Jin had hoped the older boy would see in her what she saw in him. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered Lee kissing her. That had been unexpected—but wonderful- surprise. And then he had run away. Leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand, Jin continued to watch Lee move about. She had finally gathered the courage to return to the old tea shop a few weeks ago. Bitter disappointment had filled her when the owner had told her that Lee and his Uncle Mushi had moved on.

Speaking of Mushi...Lee turned her head and focused her attention on Lee's portly Uncle. He was seated near the back of the shop with an older woman. Mushi was waving his arms animatedly while the woman tried to drink her tea. She was unsuccessful, seeing as how she set the cup down and began to laugh. Jin smiled. Mushi was such a kind man, it was thanks to him after all that Lee had agreed to go with her that day.

Jin's view was suddenly blocked by Lee's body. The young girl looked up and couldn't help but smile at the uncomfortable look on his face. He flushed slightly and asked stiffly, "Are you done?"

"Actually, I am." Jin pushed her chair back and stood, "The tea was wonderful." Placing some coins on the table she asked hopefully, "Walk me to the door?" Lee nodded and setting the tray he was holding down, walked with her the few steps to the entrance of the shop.

After a few awkward moments of silence Lee said, in his usual stiff tone. "Thanks for visiting...I guess I'll see you around."

Jin grinned then. "Of course. I'll be back soon so you can tell me how you're going to make up ditching me on our date. See you later Lee." Following an impulse Jin pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek, just below the scar. She smiled at his shocked expression before hurrying out the shop and disappearing into the throng of people.

* * *

_I should have ordered two of them_ was all Mei could think as she finished up her egg custard tart. She was alone now, having insisted that Mushi go and check on his other customers. Savoring the last bits of her custard and tea, the older woman forced herself to push the now empty plate away. It was time to continue with her search for a new home, a new job...Mei's good mood dimmed slightly. She bekoned over a waitor and pulling several coins from a pouch around her waist Mei handed them to him. He bowed in thanks and turned to get his cleaning supplies. The older woman stood and easily moved past him towards the entrance where she had last seen Mushi. It was time to say goodbye.

Mushi stood at the entrance waving jovially to some costumers who were just leaving. When he finally noticed Mei walking towards him, Mushi's entire expression shifted from happiness to dismay. With a sad voice the slightly older man said, as soon as she was close enough, "You're leaving so soon? Surely you can stay a bit longer!"

Mei smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Mushi, I've already stayed far longer than I planned to." She paused to breath in deeply. "I still need to search for new accomodations and a new way to support myself." Her lips stretched into a forced smile as she continued, "If not I'll be forced to underneath one of the transportation bridges."

His golden eyes heavy with sadness, Mushi took Mei's hands in his own and gave them a squeeze. "It has truely been an honor getting to know a fine woman such as you. Once you are settled, you must come back for a visit." His kind words brought tears to Mei's eyes. Blinking them back she smiled for real.

Squeezing his hands back, Mei Lin replied, almost shyly, "I promise I'll come back for a visit. You've been a good friend to me in the short time we've known each other." She slid her hands from his, bowed slightly and left the shop.

* * *

Iroh was worried. A sigh pushed its self out of him and the older man struggled not to frown as he helped his nephew clear off the last of the tables. They had closed the shop soon after dark and it had been a successfull day. He should be beaming with happiness. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind off of Mei. Had she found suitable accomedations? A new job? Had others treated her with the respect she deserved? Iroh's face twisted into a scowl. If someone had done something to her...his had tightend on the tray he was carying to the kitchen.

"Uncle? Are you alright?" Zuko's voice pulled Iroh back from his thoughts.

Setting the tray down on a counter, Iroh forced himself to smile pleasently. Once he was sure that his scowl wouldn't return he turned and faced his nephew. "Of course Zuko, why would I not be? Today was more of a success than I hoped!"

Zuko gave Iroh a look that clearly said he didn't believe a word the older man had just said. In silence they completed the rest of the tasks. When they were finally on their way back to their apartment Iroh cleared his throat and said innocently, "I noticed today that your friend stopped by."

The younger man's face tightened into a scowl similar to the one his uncle had been sporting earlier. " She is NOT my friend!" His scowl darkened. "She's trying to make me repay her for last time!"

By this time they had reached the apartment. They entered and once the door was closed Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and squeezed it. "Only a fool would push away the opportunity to better someone's day. Don't you think it would be nice to have a...friend your age?"

Zuko removed his shoes and grumbled, "I don't need any friends." He paused and looked at his Uncle, the expression on his face serious. "And neither do you Uncle. We're wanted Fire Nation criminals. We can't afford to let our guard down!"

"Zuko!" Iroh sighed heavily. "It is true that we are wanted Fire Nation criminals but we are in Ba Sing Se now, We are safe here. You cannot live the rest of your life afraid!"

Zuko scoffed at this. Afraid? "I am not afraid Uncle, but I'm not stupid either. Living here means we have to be careful. Something you seem to have forgotten." When his Uncle didn't reply Zuko continued stiffly, "I'll see you in the morning." He turned and left to his room.

For some time Iroh stood there , the weight of his 64 years pressing down on him. Another sigh slipped from the older man as he finally walked to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 3rd installment of Tea Time Love Affair!


End file.
